


Sakamoto vs The World

by AppealingNameGoesHere



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Joke Fic, Joke fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppealingNameGoesHere/pseuds/AppealingNameGoesHere
Summary: sakamoto has decided to take over the world
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sakamoto vs The World

'It is done.’ Sakamoto said as the mountain exploded behind him. His massive muscles flexed as he walked.

He froze as he heard a familiar voice, ‘Taisho.’

Taisho? That name was so close to his mind, though he did not quite remember it. Was it from when before he rejected his being to take over the world?

But as he turned around, he could remember the person as clear as day. The blue haired scientist.

‘Did you really think it would be that easy to reach your goals, Taisho? Have you ever wondered who gave you those muscles?’ She sipped her coffee, smirking.

The realisation creeped up on Sakamoto, ‘Impossible-’

‘Oh but it is possible, Taisho, the only reason you have this power was so I could entertain myself.’

Biscuit and Peace-kun appeared behind Sakamoto, their bodies of muscle 10 times bigger than his. They slapped him so hard he flew into the troposphere. 

Damn this, Sakamoto gritted his teeth as he flew at one million miles per hour into the sun. This was not going to stop him from achieving his dream. 

He would be the one to rule as the god of the new world. No matter what. None of these mortals should even come close.

Sakamoto activated his scarf, multiplying his power by 13249 times and teleporting behind Biscuit. In 0.000000000001 seconds he performed the greatest German Suplex on BIscuit in the history of mankind, creating a crater larger than the collection of my mistakes.

Peace kun then proceeded to flex, increasing its muscle mass and volume by 1234kg. Sakamoto recoiled at this sheer muscle power. Yeah baby.

Biscuit grabbed Sakamoto and punched him so hard, the sun exploded. Before the black cat could recover, Peace kun blinked and Jupiter fell onto Sakamoto.

Sakamoto was impressed that they could force him to bring out 2% of his true power. His eyes glowed as he drop kicked Biscuit 5 light years away. 

‘Is that all you got, kid?’ Sakamoto grinned, as Peace-kun opened it’s Great Super Power Eyes of Godhood, freezing time itself and attacking Sakamoto 5 quadrillion times.

Sakamoto felt the attacks hit him all at once. Shit, that hurt!. He used his 12391 IQ to calculate that he had lost exactly 2 billion liters of blood from that attack.  
Sakamoto had to get serious. He then flexed his muscles five times, making his bones unbreakable, and then used fish bowls attack on the approaching peace kun.

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Hmmm. Yes. 

In mere instants of movement so faster beyond the concept of reality encompassing the notable existnece of time, Peace Kun was attacked with the force of one hundred Gokus. One hundred. thats like ten tens, dude, i dont know if there are numbers bigger than that. 

But wait! Sakamoto expected to see a puddle of blood, but instead, he saw, two peace kuns! What is this fucking bullshit!

One of the Peace-kun fired a blast at the floor, which was impressive because you couldnt see the end of it, and millions of Peace-Koons and Biscuits climbed out of the hole.

Now, there was an army of Biscuits and Peace-Kuns standing behind Sakamoto. How would this battle end?


End file.
